Twentyfive Roses
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Naruto works in a flower shop, but there's this one guy that just keeps on coming back every single day. [SasuNaru, NaruSasu, oneshot, AUish, and hopefully not OOC. Halfway fluffy! 3]


_Title: Twenty-five Roses  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG or K+ for yaoi or s-ai  
Pairing: SasuNaru, NaruSasu_

_Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's characters does not and never will belong to me._

_Author's Notes: Got struck with inspiration, dunno exactly how, but I was still inspired. .. I was actually thinking that this plot would be more suited with SomeoneIno since Ino **does** work in a flower shop, but I really wanted to try SasuNaru with this one, despite it's so OOC of Naruto to be working at a flower shop. So AU. XD And it's so weird of me to write a SasuNaru where they don't actually bicker. -faints- Ah, well, please enjoy! Review, please. 3 I'll give you free cookies!_

* * *

**Twenty-five Roses**

Have you ever received flowers before? You know, those cliché ways of asking a girl out, or simply getting their attention. I wonder why girls blush and squeal and sigh dreamily and get that glazed look in their eyes every time a boy hands them a flower. What's the big deal? They're just plants. Okay, so I'm a guy so I don't understand, but... plants!

And to think that's coming from me, Naruto Uzumaki, resident worker in local flower shop. Yep, it's me that helps these guys get the girl of their dreams, it's me that racks my brain out to think of romantic ways to send the flowers, it's me who _delivers _the flowers, and yes, it's me who gets slapped by impulsive femme fatales who obviously does not like the poor guy who requested for the flowers.

Seriously, I breathe freely every time a guy enters the shop, buys, then leaves immediately, because I tell you, deliveries are very tiring, and most of all, evil. Delivering is not nice. But I need money. So I have no choice, do I?

From experience, most of my customers are male. The girls who buy probably just buys for themselves (it's either their love life sucks or they have a serious case of narcissism.) or buys for relatives for a special occasion.

Almost of all of my customers I see only once, but there's this one guy who just keeps coming back every single day. He's cute, I admit, and pretty young for him to be wearing a business suit. Keh, successful, rich kid. Everyday he enters the shop, browses idly for an hour, and then someone would call on his phone, and they'd talk for another hour. Then when they hang up, the guy buys a single red rose and leaves.

There was this one time that I got a hold of his ID when he dropped it in the shop while leaving. I had to run after him just to give it back, but the guy didn't even utter a single thank you. Uchiha Sasuke, eh?

Sometimes I wonder if he has a girlfriend. He must be really sweet to give her a rose every day. But when I asked him though, he just smirked and asked why I was asking. Arrogant bastard. Ah, well. That is one of the times that I really wanted to punch the lights out of him, but there are also times that make me want to hug him until he turns blue. One of those moments was when the owner of the shop decided to close the shop at nine, instead of six for reasons whoever knows why. I was so pissed off because at six, I barely get five hours of sleep with my extra schoolwork, so now what? Two hours of sleep? He must have noticed my bad mood because he left the shop in a such a hurry immediately after he bought the rose, and when he returned, all he did was put the take-out bowl of ramen from Ichiraku before he leaves for the second time. To be honest, that really made me smile. It's been twenty-five days already since he first came here.

And now he's here again. I can't help it already, my curiosity is starting to eat me. So when Sasuke buys the rose yet again, and I finish registering it in the cashier, I ask.

"Why red rose?"

"Nothing really." Then he smiles that smile that makes my cheeks go warm and my heart thud painfully in my chest. "It's just an excuse to see you."

Then he leaves.

He never took the rose from me, so up until now, the rose is sitting in a vase on my work station, slightly withering already. It's been five days and he hasn't been coming here anymore. I start to wonder, but suddenly, a person enters the room holding a bouquet of roses wrapped in a silky white wrapper by a dark red ribbon, the same color as the roses.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes...?"

"Delivery from Uchiha Sasuke." And he gives the bouquet to me and leaves the shop.

And I count.

Twenty-five roses.


End file.
